


Raincheck on that Pie

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean checks in on Elizabeth Lafitte before leaving town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincheck on that Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Watching "Citizen Fang", I loved the interaction between Dean and Elizabeth in the diner (seeing him flirt again was so great) and when he came after she called him and he held the bit of cloth to her neck and her face as he did it I mean I just shipped it almost immedietally. So I decided to write one of those "good bye, see you again" scenes for them. I'm sure I'll be writing much more in the future. Dean and Benny's great-granddaughter? What a trip!
> 
> (wrote this back after Citizen Fang aired)

Dean walked into the diner with a little more than a bit of trepidation. He knew the blood was scrubbed up, the chairs were straightened and Martin’s body was hauled off (he’d helped); but he really didn’t know what to expect from the only present witness to what had happened the night before.

There was no one there, save for the owner of the blighted establishment. She was behind the counter, her back to him. He waited a moment, watching her fumble with something as she sniffed and mumbled to herself as he rocked back and forth on his heels. As she let out a small sigh, Dean cleared his throat.

Elizabeth whirled, wide-eyed and on flight mode, but calmed when she saw who it was. She let out a nervous laugh, deflating a bit and smiling at him sheepishly. “Dean, hey, sorry. M’just a little jumpy.”

Dean shot her a small smile, closing the distance to sit on one of the counter stools. “S’okay, Elizabeth. Completely understandable.” Her hair was down, partially obscuring the bandage on her neck where Martin had cut her. “How’s the uh...-” He waved his hand towards his similar cut from his fight with Desmond. 

Elizabeth waved her hand in dismissal. “Don’t even worry ‘bout it. Barely hurts, really.” Dean could tell she was lying, but he didn’t call her out on it. “You gettin’ ready to head back out?”

“Yep,” he affirmed, nodding. “Just wanted to check in first, make sure you’re okay.”

She smiled again. “Well, thank you, Dean. That’s... very kind of you.” The smile faded, as she looked down at the counter between them. “I just... um...” She looked at him again. “Who is he really? Roy, Benny, whatever it is.”

“Well, a vampire, obviously.”

She snorted. “Obviously.”

Dean grinned. “But beyond that... he was, uh... your great-grandfather.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “No shit?”

It was Dean’s turn to snort. “No shit. Benny was your great-grandad.”

“Huh...” She took the information in. “Did you know?”

“Nope,” he confessed, raising his hands slightly. “Not ‘till after we met.”

Elizabeth nodded, silent. After a pause, she reached under the counter and pulled out two beers, opening one and setting it in front of him. Dean took it, watching her open hers before gulping some down. She took a sip of hers before leaning on her forearms on the counter, closer to him. “Could you... tell me about ‘im? His story?” When Dean didn’t answer, she laughed a bit. “I mean, after last night, I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again to ask him.”

Dean hesitated, but soon surprised himself by talking. Talking about everything. He didn’t know why, he just started telling her everything he knew. He started with Benny’s vampire days: his second life, his second love, and his death at the hands of his “father”. He told her about Purgatory (she wasn’t really going to question it at this point), how they met, how they fought together, how he pulled him out with him and how they went their separate ways. He told her about him finding his old nest and finding out his love was alive and killing his “father” and her in one fell swoop. And then he told her about how he came back to his hometown, took up his old job, and met and worked alongside his only family: his great-granddaughter Elizabeth. Maybe he told her because she saw the good in Benny, like he did. That he wasn’t a monster anymore. That he only killed Martin to protect her.

By the time he finished, both beers were empty, and Elizabeth was staring down at the counter. “Wow... that’s... both incredible and incredibly sad.”

“Yeah...” Dean toyed with his bottle, clinking it against the counter. They were both silent again. Dean could feel her eyes on him, but he didn’t meet them. He let out a heavy sigh. “Anyway, I should go. I gotta catch someone in Texas.” He stood and reached for his back pocket, but Elizabeth stopped him.

“Nope. Drink’s on me.” She flashed him a smile. “For the help last night. All of it.”

Dean smiled back, slapping the counter lightly. “Buying me a drink, huh? This a date, then, Elizabeth?”

She laughed, loud and genuine. “Lizzie,” she corrected, still smiling. “If you want it to be a date, Dean.” She paused, smiling at him, before turning to what she had been messing with when he walked in. “And...” She turned back to him, holding a flat square box. “Your raincheck.” 

Dean knew what it was immediately. “Pecan?”

“Yup, made it fresh this morning. Thought you could take it with you.” She walked around to him from behind the counter and handed it to him. 

Dean took the box. “Thanks... Lizzie. I’ll let you know what I think when I finally get to have some.” He grinned as he weighed it in his hands, then cleared his throat, becoming serious again. “Listen... if you see him, call me. Anytime.”

She bit her lip as she grinned. “Only if I see him?”

Dean chuckled. “Well... how about just anytime?”

“That works for me,” she agreed, her grin widening to a smile. “But yeah, let me know if you see him, and tell him... tell him I do want to see him again. His job’ll be open if he wants to come back.”

“I will, I promise.” He held up the pie a bit. “Thanks again, Lizzie.”

She shook her head. “No.” She closed the distance between them and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. She lingered for a moment before finally pulling back with a soft smile. “Thank _you_ , Dean.”

Dean left the diner both elated and slightly scared. He had a furious brother to face in Texas and a vampire comrade out in the wind. But for now, he allowed himself to think only of the pecan pie in his hands and the lovely brunette that made it for him.


End file.
